Staggering Cost of running Dish Shop!
Thinking of getting rich in Tribez by running a Dish Shop? Think again! Below I will show you the absolutely staggering cost of "making money" with the Dish Shop. (for the purposes of this demonstration I used "Lengthy" deals for all the comparisons, FYI) A lengthy deal at the Dish Shop will net you a whopping $12,000. Sounds good, right?? So let's say we're going to do 100 lengthy deals and make $1,200,000. Oh boy will we be rich, right?? Every deal will require 210 Starclay and 6 guys working for 3 hours. So 100 deals requires 2100 starclay and 1800 man-hours to make our $1,200,000 To make 2100 Starclay, we have to get our Starclay factory humming. Every lengthy deal will get you 50 Starclay, so you'll need to run 420 lengthy deals to generate the 2100 starclay you'll need for the dish shop. Total man-hours = 1680 Uh oh, it takes raw materials to run deals at the Starclay Factory. Every lengthy deal will require 130 cut marble, 200 sand, and 750 food. For our 420 deals we need that'll be 54,600 cut marble, 84,000 sand, and 315,000 food !!! ''' We'd better get our Tribezmen to work getting marble and sand right away. To get '''54,600 cut marble '''will require '''606 lengthy deals at the Marble Processing Plant. (90 cut marble per deal). For our 606 deals we'll need 121,200 marble '(200 per deal X 606 deals), and '''72,700 sand '(120 per deal X 606 deals), and '212,100 food '(350 per deal X 606 deals). We'd really, really better get our Tribezmen working on that!! Total man-hours = 7272 To get '121,200 marble '''will require '''865 lengthy deals '''at the Marble Pits. (140 marble per deal). There is also a cost of $2400 per deal for a lengthy marble pit deal for a direct cost of '$2,076,000. 'Total man-hours = 10,380 To get '''156,700 sand (84,000 for the Starclay factory PLUS 72,700 for the Marble Processing Mill) '''will require 1741 lengthy deals at the Sand Pits. (90 sand per deal). There is also a cost of $2400 per deal for a lengthy sand pit deal for a direct cost of '$4,178,400. 'Total man-hours = 10,446 To get '''527,100 food (315,000 for the Starclay factory PLUS 212,00 for the Marble Processing Mill) '''will require 1405 lengthy deals at the Pig Farm. (375 food per deal. There is also a cost of $700 per deal for a lengthy pig farm deal for a direct cost of '$983,500. '''Total man-hours = 5620 '''_________________________________________________________________________________________ So let's add everything up, shall we? DIRECT COSTS LABOR COSTS IN MAN-HOURS 1) Marble Pit $2,076,000 1) Dish Shop 1,800 man-hours 2) Sand Pit $4,178,000 2) Starclay Factory 1,680 man-hours 3) Pig Farms $983,500 3) Marble Processing Mill 7,272 man-hours TOTAL $7,237,500 4) Marble Pits 10,380 man-hours 5) Sand Pits 10,446 man-hours 6) Pig Farms 5,620 man-hours TOTAL 37,198 man-hours If you took the 37,198 man hours you've used on this endeavor and put it straight toward a money making entertainment building, let's use the Trading Post that everyone has plenty of: A lengthy deal at the trading post uses 4 man-hours and nets $1500 per deal or $375 per man-hour. So 37,198 man hours X $375 per man-hour at the trading post = $13,949,250 __________________________________________________________________________________________ So you wanna be a Dish Shop millionaire? That $1,200,000 you netted from your 100 lengthy dish shop deals cost you $7,237,500 in direct costs plus another $13,949,250 in lost revenue for a grand total of ' '$21,186,750 !!!!! In other words, every lengthy deal you order at the Dish Shop you LOSE almost $200,000